


Cath

by Midnight_Punk



Category: Catherine (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Atlus hasn't learned anything from Persona 4 Golden, But two can play at that game, M/M, So they can add more characters nobody wants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Punk/pseuds/Midnight_Punk
Summary: A whirlwind of alternate events leads to Vincent not meeting Catherine at the Stray Sheep, but instead literally running into a surly Cath in the rainy streets of Chicago.





	Cath

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing the Catherine: Full Body announcement for myself, I learned that the rules don't matter, and back flipped straight into hell like I always do.

The dimly lit bar of Stray Sheep was filled with the incessant chatter of friends, lovers, and people who just needed a break from work. Vincent was the latter of which, he just started his new job and he hasn’t even been paid yet, some policy about withholding paychecks for the first month to weed out unfaithful workers. That wasn’t all that was on his plate however, and he was sure to whine about it as much as he could, much to his tablemates dismay.

 

“Yeah, the girlfriend wants me to show more ‘commitment’,” Vincent sighed into his moist palms, “It’s never enough for her.”

 

Orlando, the older blonde tried and failed to hide the laughter bubbling in his throat, “Come on dude, that again?”

 

“I’m not ready for marriage, man,” Vincent gritted his teeth, leaning back into the ragged pleather booth.

 

The mature blonde gave him a look of incredulity, “Then don’t get married.”

 

He shook his head.

 

“Relax,” Johnny, the baratoned man with long black hair spoke up, “Marriage is a serious thing, calm down, and take some time to seriously think about it.”

 

“Yeah yeah,” Vincent exasperatedly shut his eyes.

 

“You know, the way you talk about her makes it sound as though you aren’t even interested in her,” Orlando smirked smugly before slyly putting his hand close to his mouth and whispering, “ _ maybe you aren’t interested in girls at all.” _

 

“Hey, hey!” Vincent’s voice cracked like a broken whistle, “What the hell are you implying?”

 

A younger blonde adorned with a black beanie, Toby, interrupted, “what  _ are  _ you implying?”

 

“You’ll find out when you’re older, kiddo,” Orlando sniveled.

 

Nausea began to shroud Vincent’s gut despite drinking  _ relatively  _ light, “I’ve had enough to drink tonight, I’m gonna head home.”

 

“Already? You’ve only been here half an hour,” The scruffy blonde interjected.

 

Vincent shook his head as he stood up, “Don’t feel good.”

 

“A’ight lightweight go ahead,” Orlando slid begrudgingly out of the way to let Vincent out of the booth.

 

Johnny waved him goodbye, but he looked Vincent straight in the eyes with concern, “Be careful out there, alright?”

 

“I will,” Vinced shrugged, making his way out of the bar. 

 

Just his luck, as soon as he stepped foot outside the bar, he felt a few cold drops of water sprinkle his scalp. In what seemed like only a moment those few droplets became a shrieking torrent of water. Just his luck. He cocked his head in every direction, desperately looking for a taxi, but to his dismay, the street was eerily empty. If it weren’t for the rain, it would feel as if silence would be all that’s left. 

 

“ _ Damn it _ ,” he shouted to himself and willed his legs to find shelter. 

 

Now he was sprinting blindly through the freezing rain, every time his shoes collided with the ground below him, water splashed upwards, soaking his pant legs more than he ever thought possible. The more he ran, the more the precipitation seemed to drink the heat out of him like some kind of thermal vampire. However every place he passed was suddenly closed, the streets were empty, and there wasn’t a single soul in his pitiful sight, or so he thought until…

 

All the air evacuated out of his lungs, leaving him breathless as he slammed into some foreign object. Only out of the corner of his eyes did he see something shiny somehow slowly drifting through the air before falling into the water, being dragged by the current and vanishing into the storm drain to never be seen again.

 

“What the hell?” A course, unfamiliar voice shouted at him, “Watch where you’re going!”

 

Vincent looked back up to the ‘foreign object’ he ran into. A man he hasn’t seen before was snarling at him, he had slicked back pitch black hair, deadly blue eyes, and a soaking pale pink dress shirt that made him more imposing than he had any right to be.

 

“I-I’m sorry sir, I’ll look where I’m going next time,” Vincent panicked and apologized profusely.

 

The brutish man crossed his arms across his chest, “That’s fine and dandy, but what are you going to do about my ring?”

 

“Riiingg?” Vincent looked back down to where he saw the strange metal object disappear, “Oh.”

 

“Hmmm?” The  thuggish man tapped his foot impatiently while eyeing Vincent up and down before his expression softened, but only slightly, “Actually, I have an idea.” 

 

“W-what do you mean?” Vincent was shaking uncontrollably, the cold was getting to him.

 

The imposing man smiled before nodding, “How about you buy me a few drinks and we can call it even, sound good?”

 

“Ah, yeah sure,” Vincent said automatically without thinking, anything to not just get beaten up out in the rain, though he was fairly far from the Stray Sheep due to his aimless running.

 

“Come with me, I know a place,” The surly man offered, “Name’s Cath by the way, you?”

 

“Vincent.”

 

And that was all Vincent could remember about the night before as he groggily let the sunlight breach his eyes. He felt like he never got any sleep at all, probably cause of the weird, exhausting dreams he can never seem to recall. The rays of blinding light pouring from his blinds felt especially stinging now as he tried to sit up, but if it was light that made it an arduous task, then it was the strong arms wrapped around his waist that made it near impossible.

 

Strong arms.

 

Wrapped.

 

Around.

 

His waist.

 

Still hungover, with a throbbing headache to boot, Vincent caressed the stranger’s arms currently putting his stomach in a choke hold. A strong, broad chest was pressed up against his back, paired with someone’s hot breath hitting the nape of his neck. Only then did the weight of the current moment hit him. Trying to escape, he grasped at one of the other man’s arms for leverage, gently lifting it away from him. There was a sudden shuffling, and the hold seemed to relieve itself. Finally gifted with freedom, Vincent rolled over to face the other. 

 

Cath’s eyes fluttered open to meet the other’s. He was clad in nothing but a pair of torn jeans, completely shirtless, with disheveled hair that seemed to ascend bed head, and two tired blue eyes that wistfully gazed upon the other, “ _ Mornin’ babe. _ ”

 

“Morning?” Vincent asked stupidly, unsure of what was going on.

 

Cath’s features brightened, “Yeah, morning, you were real good last night Vince.”

 

“What-,..” That sobered Vincent up, “Happened last night?”

 

Sighing exasperatedly, Cath’s smile faded, “ _ Oh come on _ , you weren’t  _ that _ drunk were you?”

 

“Did, did we-,..” Vincent looked down to find he was adorned in only spotted boxers, “Did we, sleep together?”

 

Cath groaned into his palm, standing up off the bed, floor creaking beneath him, “Christ, do you remember  _ anything _ , I’m still sore you know.”

 

Vincent shook his head in reply. That answers a couple of questions. 

 

“That’s a damn shame,” Cath let out a sleepy mewl one might call a yawn, throwing the rest of his clothing on, “If you ever want to do that again, maybe sober, call me.” He made a cellphone motion next to his ear, winking.

 

Still sitting on the bed, Vincent was rendered to stunned silence. By the time he thought to say “Wait-”, Cath was already out the door that slammed shut, leaving him alone.

 

What the hell was he going to do now; there’s no way he could explain this.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Guess who forgot to actually check everyone's character bios in the wiki and made everyone OOC, turns out it isn't a good idea to write at three in the morning with a cold.


End file.
